No Competition
by nkitty29
Summary: Knowing how Spock felt about Gary Mitchell and his relationship with Jim, Leonard decides to torture Spock. He finally breaks the Vulcan by informing him that Gary was Jim's first choice for First Officer. Kirk/Spock


I don't own Star Trek.

I always found it interesting that Mitchell was Jim's First Officer in the TOS and that sparked this.

Knowing how Spock felt about Gary Mitchell and his relationship with Jim, Leonard decides to torture Spock. He finally breaks the Vulcan by informing him that Gary was Jim's first choice for First Officer. Pre-slash Kirk/Spock

**No Competition**

* * *

><p>"I do not see why the lieutenant commander must come aboard the Enterprise." The Vulcan's words were dripping with poison.<p>

Jim gave Spock a questioning look. He was completely oblivious to the other's obvious anger. The Vulcan besides him was too stiff and tense. Spock was also holding his hands in a tight grip behind him. These were signs that Spock was not a good mood. Plus, there was that deadly tone. Jim might have not noticed, but the others in the transporter room did. The engineer and doctor exchanged an amused look.

"Gary is part of the committee in charge of the conference we're heading to. It would have been illogical to waste money on transportation when he has us nearby. It's only logical he comes aboard with us." Jim replied a little too happy for Spock's liking.

"The _Yorktown_ is also nearby."

Leonard couldn't hold back his laughter. "Haha!" Spock was actually whining about this. This was too good to be true.

Behind him, Scotty coughed to cover his own chuckle, but failed miserably.

Spock glared at the older men, but that only increased their laughter. Jim, on the other hand, was lost.

"Am I missing something?"

Leonard slowly composed himself. He wiped the tears from eyes. "Oh, nothing Jimmy." He moved towards the commanding pair. "Just a little inside joke."

The answer didn't help Jim's growing confusion. "I want to know-"

The beeping from the transporter console interrupted Jim.

"Captain, it looks like he's ready." Scotty reported as he started up the controls.

Jim instantly grinned at the news.

The Vulcan beside him tightened his brutal grip behind him as he watched Jim step forward to the pad. "Captain, we should confirm that-" He made a last effort to delay the other's arrival.

Leonard bit back his grin at the Vulcan's weak attempt. He was happy he came down to greet Gary. Seeing Spock act like a little brat having his favorite toy be taken away was so fun. If you told Leonard a year and half ago that Spock would be all emotionally jealous over Jim Kirk, the good doctor would have diagnosed you as insane. Yet, now the Vulcan was smitten with his captain. Leonard first thought he was seeing things when Spock became a little too attentive on Jim. But, slowly and surely, it became clear the Vulcan held affections for the younger man. It didn't help Spock that he was being too subtle and going at it with Vulcan courting. Jim simply took it as signs of friendship. Not good...

"Energize!" Jim said excitedly ignoring his first officer.

Within seconds, a figure formed on the pad. Lieutenant commander Gary Mitchell stood tall and dashing in his command gold uniform. He looked down at the welcoming party. Though, Spock did not look so welcoming. "Permission to come aboard, Captain Kirk?" He said with a playful smile.

"Nah, I'm just going to have you stand there and look pretty." Jim responded back jokingly before attacking the brunette into a hug. "It's been a while!"

Gary chuckled as he returned the hug. "I know! Six months is long time when you are sexing up the final frontier."

Jim's laughter filled the room.

Spock watched with narrowed eyes at the interaction between the two friends. He stood his ground so he won't run and pull _that_ _man_ from his captain. How dare he touch the captain like that! So what that they have not seen each other in six point four months? Spock was seeing red as he noticed how close _that_ _creature_ held his captain. Those hands were roaming and were too affectionate for Spock's comfort. The hot rage was creeping up rather quickly in him making it difficult to control. It also did not help that doctor was grinning at him with that know-it-all look.

Leonard tore his amusing gaze from the Vulcan to the pair of hugging buddies. "Hey Mitchell, you being safe while _exploring_? I don't want Jim crying to me about something he caught from you tomorrow morning."

"Hey!" Jim blushed hard in both anger and embarrassment as he glared at the doctor. Bones knew that Jim had no intention to sleep with anyone especially with his bubbling crush on Spock.

"Why of course, McCoy." Gary smirked. He snaked an arm around Jim's waist keeping the blond close. "I won't endanger the dear captain here." He gave Jim a tug. He kept it lightheartedly.

The doctor didn't care so much for Jim's or Gary's words. Yea, he knew of Jim's crush on the Vulcan. But, he can poke fun at Jim anything he wanted too. Spock, however, it was a rare chance. He looked from the corner of his eyes to the Vulcan and he was pleased. Spock was slightly shaking in fury.

"You better make sure of that." Leonard pointed at his old friend mockingly. "I don't want a repeat of what happened in Las Vegas." There was more mischief in the southerner's voice.

Gary chuckled and Jim continued to hold his glare at Bones. Damn it, it wasn't funny. Not with Spock there. The blonde's blue eyes looked at his _very_ silent first officer. Yes, Spock was always quiet, but he wasn't rude enough to not say a simple 'welcome' to a guest. Jim was quickly bothered by this. He also noted that Spock didn't look so well. Jim frowned at that wondering what was wrong with his Vulcan.

Scotty, from behind, watched as the scene unfolded. He caught on what the doctor was doing. Oh, what a sneaky evil man McCoy was. The engineer just needed some popcorn or sandwich to make this little entertainment better.

Sadly, the entertainment was cut short when an incoming message beeped in. Scotty played it aloud.

"_Captain, Admiral Nogura wishes to speak with you and Lieutenant Commander Mitchell regarding recent updates to the program of the conference."_ Uhura's voice rang out.

Jim pulled away from Gary's hold and went to the console. "Transfer the call to Meeting Room 4 on this deck. We'll be there shortly."

"_Yes, sir."_

Jim turned to the others. "I guess this little greeting party is over." Jim was happy it was. He didn't want Bones to make more jokes. And knowing Gary, he was going to go along with them.

"Ok. Spock…" The captain gave his commander a concern look. "I want you to take the rest of the shift off." Spock barely hid his surprise. "You don't look so well. I want you to rest for the conference. I also want Bones to look at you."

"I can assure you I am in perfect healthy." Spock quickly countered.

"No, no, no. Jim's right." Gary walked forward. Though, he didn't acknowledge the Vulcan when he arrived, Gary did sense the strong emotions the other emitted. (1) It was sort of hard to ignore the dark aura in the room even with Jim's positive emotion close by. Gary can clearly recall his first meeting with Spock. The human was attacked with bitterness and uncertainly during his short time with the Vulcan. And it turned out it was all rooted in the fact Spock had a little crush on Jim. The man smirked. It seemed that the Vulcan's little affections for Jim had developed further over the last six months if the hatred Gary was getting was anything to go by.

"You look flush, Mr. Spock." Gary teased Spock. "It's best to follow the Captain's orders." Gary was hit with a wave of resentment the instant those words left his lips.

"I think you mean doctor's orders." Leonard came in to save Gary from being nerved pinch or even worse choked to death. "Go the old man is waiting. I'll worry over Spock."

Jim sighed in relief. "I'll talk to you later." He smiled at Spock.

Jim and Gary left without waiting for the others to reply. They had Nogura waiting after all.

"Um…So I'll be off." Scotty said awkwardly. He knew the fun was over. He looked at the doctor. "Seeya over lunch?" The Scottish wanted to know on how this would all end and he knew Leonard was going to talk.

"Yeah."

"Then good day laddes!"

Spock wasn't paying attention to the other's departure. His attention was focused on getting himself back to normal. This was absurd. He slowly collected himself. He allowed his captain to think he was sick and _and_ allowed Mitchell get under his skin. Where was his discipline training? He was suppose to be in control of these emotions. Yet, it was hard when Jim Kirk was involved. Spock fought back a sigh. Maybe he did need to rest.

"Doctor…" The Vulcan said with bitterness. The other man was as much to be blamed for Spock's turmoil. "I will be going to-"

Leonard smirked. "Oh, you aren't going anywhere." The man pulled out his handy medical tricorder. "I was asked to look at you."

"That will not be necessary." Spock wanted to wipe that smirk off the doctor's face.

"Hmm, you're right." Leonard said with an unusual happy tone. "I don't need this little thing to tell me that you have a burr under your saddle. Damn, you are pissed." The grin grew.

"I have no idea what you are referring too." Spock made his move towards the door.

"Playing dumb? Please!" Leonard wasn't buying it. "I bet you wanted to pound him to the floor…especially when he was all over Jim like that." The Vulcan stilled. His hands were curling up into fists. The doctor was pushing the right buttons and he wasn't planning to stop.

Leonard sighed dramatically. "Though, I guess you have every right to be jealous of Gary."

That certainly had Spock's attention. "Clarify." The other could not possibly be implying that Mitchell was a better man than he was. Better for Jim. No. It was impossible.

The medical officer feigned confusion. "Oh you don't know? Gary does have some good qualities. Besides his good looks, he's charming, friendly, and not afraid be expressive with his feelings." The man went on with his acting and listing Gary's traits as if the other man was a god. "Gary is a smart guy. He has an IQ that rivals Jim. Though, he ranks as a lieutenant commander, he can easily be promoted to captain. The guy is just too lazy. But, when he puts his mind on something he gets it done. Just look, he's heading the conference tomorrow…" The southerner headed towards the door with an air of glee. "Jim is very fond of him as you can easily see."

"They are merely _friends_." Spock split out his words. "The Captain is known to very sociable around his _friend_." He could not see Mitchell as a friend, but a leech.

Leonard looked over his shoulder. "Nah, Gary's special to Jim." It was lie. Yes, Gary was a close friend, but not as special as Spock was to Jim. If Leonard wasn't feeling evil right now, he would helping the two idiots get together in a nicer way.

"So special indeed, that Gary was Jim's first choice for First Officer." The doctor decided to leave it at that and not mention that this was way before the whole mess of the Narada. But, Spock didn't need to know that.

Before McCoy could walk out, he was pulled back in by force. Leonard would be lying if he said he didn't feel a bit fearful as he was spun around and met with flaming brown eyes. He wanted to get the Vulcan riled up…well he got his wish.

"You lie." There was no denying how fuming Spock was.

The older man didn't give into the fear. He equally glared back. "No, I'm telling the truth." Well, sort of. Luckily, Spock wasn't touching him with to know the truth.

Spock's eyes widened. "There is no chance that the Cap-_Jim_ would have considered that man as first officer." No, the idea was illogical. Maybe some other position on the ship, but First? No, Jim would have not been careless to give that to Mitchell. _"I am Jim's First Officer."_

Leonard's interests perked up at this. "Well, he did… and just think if you didn't come back then Gary would be right there besides Jim right now." He pushed further.

That idea was foreign to Spock. Someone else standing besides _his_ Jim? He did not like it. The strong possessive feeling he had been trying to control was unleashing itself. He was the one that belonged there. "Mitchell is not worthy."

If Jim did not want Spock as his First then he would have rejected Spock on the spot. Jim did not have anyone in the position when the Enterprise was sailing out. That must mean that Mitchell was not even considered. Meaning Mitchell was not _worthy_. No, he was not. Jim did not pick him. But, he picked Spock. _I am Jim's First Officer._

The other raised an eyebrow. "And you are worthy?"

"Yes I am." Spock did not hesitate to answer. He was confident. "I am a far more capable officer than Mitchell. I am stronger in strength. I can protect Jim. My intelligence is above you humans. I am already well versed in Jim's tactics and command style. I know his advantages and disadvantages on and off the field. I know how to deal and comfort with him when he compromised or in similar aggravated states. Far better than you, I might add. I aware of his like and dislikes. I-"

"God, that's enough!" The doctor wasn't expecting a ranting Vulcan.

Spock was slighted. He had many more reasons to state. "Very well then allow me to say this. I, unlike Mitchell, am and will always be _loyal_ to Jim. He is-" Spock cut himself short as he thought of what he was about to reveal. His attraction towards Jim wasn't a simple crush. No, it was more…Jim was…

Spock felt a rush as he thought to himself what exactly Jim Kirk was to him.

"He's what?" Leonard crossed his arms and gave the Vulcan a hard look. He was very curious…maybe there will finally be some long awaited confession. "Does Jim even know what he is to you?"

His sudden realization of what he was about to confess gave him the much needed courage he needed all this time. Why was he wasting his time here talking to the doctor? "I apologize, but I have to go." Spock brushed pass the doctor. He had to talk too Jim…and make his claim.

And as for Mitchell…he was no competition and if he was…well Spock would be more than happy to challenge.

* * *

><p>It was suppose to be all humor, but the ending sort of escaped me. Though, I like it. There's a chance there would be another chapter. I hoped you guys enjoyed!<p>

1. Mitchell's character had a high ESP.


End file.
